Parasitica Rearranged
by computergeeks58
Summary: This is my REARRANGED version of the episode "Parasitica".
1. The Mysterious Egg

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

The turtles were all minding their own business in the turtle lair. Leo and Mikey were watching Space Heroes, Donnie was in his lab working on something and Raph was playing pinball.

Michelangelo was sitting on the couch eating popcorn. "This episode sucks Leo."

Leo sat on the floor directly in front of the TV. "Shh! Quiet Mikey!" he shushed him trying to watch his favorite part.

In Donatello's lab he was trying to fix something that had broken in a past fight. "That should do it." He looked at the object for a few seconds then decided that it needed more work. "Uh maybe not." He then continued working on it.

Over at the pinball machine, Raph played pinball but was losing. "Come on ball! Come on!...come on!...aaaaah!" Raph got angry and shook the machine.

Before long, April ran to the lair with a mysterious egg in her arms. She was holding it like a baby. "Hey guys! Look what I found!"

The turtles stopped what they were doing and ran towards April.

"Whooooa! What is that?" asked Mikey pointing at the egg.

"It's an egg you doofus!" said Raph.

"But what kind of egg?" asked Leo looking at it.

"I don't know. I just found it laying around here in the sewers." said April examining it herself.

Donnie looked at the egg with curiosity. "Hmm…..maybe I can take it to my lab and analyze it."

"Good idea Donnie!" said April smiling at him and handing it over to him.

Donnie made a nervous laugh. "Uh sure thing!" He took the mysterious egg and headed to his lab while the others followed him.

When the gang got inside Donnie's lab they huddled behind him and watched him go to work.

Donnie sat the egg on the table to study it. He scraped off a sample of the egg and put it under his microscope.

"What do you see Donnie?" asked April looking curious.

"Well it looks like some type of..." Donnie was interrupted.

"Dudes! What the heck is that?" yelled Mikey pointing at what he saw.

Everyone turned around and saw what Michelangelo pointed at.

It was a giant wasp. It was about eight feet tall with big, thick wings. Its stinger was about a foot long and had venom dripping at the end of it. The wasp had a fierce look on its face making it look scary.

The whole gang screamed as they had never seen anything like it.

"What is that thing?" asked April looking scared.

"It's a giant wasp!" yelled Mikey with his hands on his head.

"Well technically it's a giant, mutant wasp." corrected Donatello.

"Really? Now? You're going to do this now?" said Leo being serious.

"Whatever it is, it picked the wrong party to crash!" said Raph ready to make the first move.

"Careful Raph! You don't wanna strike too soon! Look at its stinger!" warned Leo holding him back.

"What is that anyway?" asked April looking disgusted.

"It looks like venom." said Donnie looking at the stinger.

As the gang watched the wasp they all drew out their weapons and watched it until it decided to head for Leo.

"Everybody split up!" commanded Leo with a serious look on his face. The gang obeyed his order while he stood there. The giant wasp went for Leo and he made his first swing. "Ya!" The wasp dodged Leo's swords and tried to sting him. But Leo was fast enough to dodge the wasp just like it dodged him.

Next, April came around with her fan and started swinging at it. "Take that you ugly wasp!" The wasp was able to dodge her as well. It made its way to sting April but she blocked its stinger with her fan. April felt the force of the wasp's attack. "Argh! Donnie!"

Donnie was glad to have the chance to defend April. "Here I come April!" He came spinning his bo staff and swung at the wasp. By him having a long-ranged weapon, it hit the wasp.

But that only made the wasp angry and buzz louder.

"Booyakasha!" yelled Mikey running towards the wasp next. He swung his nun chucks at the wasp but missed because he had a short-ranged weapon. The wasp dodged him too and swung its abdomen at Mikey and hit him on the side. "Whoa!" he was knocked against the wall.

Seeing the wasp knock his brother against the wall made Raph mad. "Nobody hits my brother but me! Eat this wasp!" Raph ran to the wasp spinning his sais and stabbed it hard enough to make it scream. He stabbed the abdomen a couple times and made its body fluids spill out. This time the wasp became so angry that its speed and aggression increased. So therefore, it flew at Raph and jabbed him with its stinger.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Raph dropping his sais grabbing his shoulder.

The others gasped because it was a hard jab. "Raph!"

Then the wasp flew away and dropped dead.

"And stay down!" yelled Raph in anger.

Everyone then came to Raph's side to comfort him.

"Are you ok Raph?" asked Leo looking at the stinger.

"Yeah, that was a pretty hard sting." said April looking concerned.

"Eww look at that!" said Mikey pointing at the dripping venom from the stinger.

Donnie took a look at the stinger and then pulled it out.

"Argh! Careful Donnie!" screamed Raph holding his shoulder and giving Donnie a mean look.

"Interesting. I've never seen anything like this before." said Donnie rubbing his chin.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked April looking at Donnie.

"Study it I guess." he replied taking the stinger and setting it down on his lab table.

"I'm f….I'm fine you guys." said Raph with a brief pause. He then looked around. "Has anyone seen that egg anywhere?"

"Egg? You mean that wasp egg?" asked Mikey.

"That's the only egg that's here." said Leo.

"Yeah, what about the egg?" said Donnie wondering why he would ask about it.

"I need to look at it and see if it's ok." said Raph looking directly into Donnie's eyes.

"See if it's ok? Raph that egg is a wasp that apparently tried to kill us! Why don't you just smash it?" said Leo looking into Raph's eyes.

"Why don't you just shut up or I'll smash you!" said Raph pounding his mutant fist against his mutant hand.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. He wondered why Raph was so defensive of the egg.

"Um are you okay Raph?" asked April in shock too.

"Yeah man, you're acting all squirrely!" said Mikey with a frown and his mutant hands on his hips.

"Can it Mikey! Give me the egg Donnie!" Raph demanded looking directly at Donnie.

"Uh if you say so." Donnie grabbed the egg from his lab table and handed it over to Raph.

"Thanks Donnie! I'll need to protect this." Raph then walked away to take the egg somewhere safe.

"Protect it? Have you gone loco homie?" exclaimed Mikey.

"Guys, I don't know what's gotten into Raph but we better go check on him!" said Leo leading the way.


	2. Brothers

The gang gathered around and peeked through a corridor. They saw Raph watching the egg carefully as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"What's he doing?" asked Mikey looking confused.

"I don't know but it's starting to creep me out." said Leo with a frown.

"You think it's got something to do with that sting Donnie?" asked April looking at him.

"It could. Maybe that's why he's so protective of that egg." said Donnie watching Raphael.

"That's it, I've got to snap Raph out of this nonsense!" said Leo getting up. He walked towards Raph and tried to get his attention. "Look Raph, we've had enough of this freak show! It's time to snap back to reality bro!" Leo was about two feet away from him. "Raph?"

Raph stood up and turned around to face Leo.

"Look Raph, I don't know what got into you but you need to..." Leo was interrupted.

"Don't lecture me about what I need to do Leo! Can't you see I'm trying to protect the egg?" said Raph getting irritated.

"See that's my point Raph! Why are you protecting something that's dangerous?" said Leo getting irritated himself.

"There's nothing wrong with the egg Leo! Now back off bro or I'll pound you!" threatened Raph balling up his mutant fists.

"Looks like you need a beat down Raph." said Leo staring into his brother's eyes.

"I think you could use one yourself." said Raph with a sly smirk.

"Oh no! I can't bear to watch!" said Mikey covering his eyes.

"Shh!" April shushed him.

The brothers stared each other in the eyes until Raph made the first swing.

Ever since Raph got stung by the wasp he has gotten stronger and faster. When he swung to hit Leo, he just barely missed him.

Leo was surprised at how close Raphael's hit came to him. Usually he could dodge him a little more in advance but this time it seemed like Raph somehow became faster. He thought maybe it was because of his anger and anger was his weakness. So Leo just barely dodged Raphael's punch and swung back.

Raph dodged Leo's punch more skillfully and punched him straight in the jaw making spit come out of his mouth.

Leo was briefly knocked off balance but then quickly bounced back to stance and continued to fight his brother. It seemed like the harder he fought, the harder it was to hit Raph.

"Ha! Is that all you got bro?" teased Raph getting out and spinning his sais.

Leo said nothing and pulled out his katana blades.

The brothers clashed once again and Raph knocked Leo's swords out of his hands.

"I got you now Leo!" Raph then ran to Leo and caught Leo's mutant hand into his sai and flipped him over. With Leo's mutant wrist being exposed to him, Raph took the chance to bite it.

"Oww!" Leo got up and grabbed his wrist. He then looked at Raph like he was crazy. "What is wrong with you Raph? Are you menta..." Pretty soon he felt the venom running through his blood stream.

Raph watched his brother's reaction to the venom in satisfaction as it worked through him.

"Raph...what's...going...aaaaah!" Leo began to lose control of himself. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground.

"Uh...Donnie? What's going on?" asked April watching Leo lose himself.

"Raph bit Leo." answered Mikey.

"He didn't just bite him, he did something to him! I think he's infected with something!" said Donnie anxiously.

"Raph...help...meeeeeaaaaah!." Then the transformation was over. Leo was completely transformed and looked at Raph with a new look. Now that Leo was infected he could help Raph infect the others.

"Guys! What happened to Leo?." said April looking scared.

"They both look creepy!" said Mikey looking worried.

"Leo and Raph are infected with something and that means we better run!" exclaimed Donnie dramatically.

They all scattered back to Donnie's lab.


	3. Michelangelo

On his way to Donatello's lab, Michelangelo tripped over something and fell. He got up, looked behind him and saw Leo and Raph running toward him. "April! Donnie! Heeeelp!" But by the time he yelled he was captured because they were so fast.

April and Donnie made it back to his lab and right after they made it inside, they realized Mikey wasn't with them. That's when they heard him scream. They both looked out the door.

"Oh no Mikey! We've got to help him!" said April looking at Michelangelo caught by his other brothers.

"But there's two of them and two of us!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Then it's even!" said April ready to rescue Michelangelo.

"Not quite April. They already have Mikey and if they bite him, it'll be three against two." said Donnie being wise.

"Oh no." said April sadly.

"Here let me make the antibody!" Donnie urged her to close the door and then went over to his table to prepare the antibody while April watched. He remembered that he originally took a sample of the egg when that wasp came in earlier.

Raphael was behind Mikey holding him by the arms while Leo got ready to bite him.

They were stronger and better fighters than Mikey so he would be an easy target.

Michelangelo saw Leo's black eyes and his mouth foaming with venom and it disgusted him. "Ew Leo! You're grossing me out dude! And your eyes are creepy too!" He tried to move around but Raph had a good grip on him.

"What's the matter Michelangelo? Not strong enough?" teased Raphael in his parasitic voice.

Mikey realized his voice had changed. "Raph? What happened to your voice man? It's all creepy!"

"Hold still little bro." said Leo in his parasitic voice too. He got close to him so he could bite him.

"You too Leo? You guys are totally whack!" said Mikey. He wasn't about to let his brother bite him so he lifted his legs and kicked Leo in the face knocking him off balance.

That only made Leo angry and more aggressive just like the wasp. Leo turned around and made a scary growl while gritting his teeth. He then leaped onto Mikey and bit him hard on the shoulder.

"Yaaaaah!" cried Michelangelo grabbing his shoulder.

Raph then let Mikey go and watched him turn.

"What was that all about Leo?" Before Mikey could finish, he felt something strange going on in his body. "What's going on you guys? What'd you do to me?" He gave them a mean look.

Leo and Raph stood there and watched Mikey's reaction to the venom. They smiled together because they knew he was about to turn.

Michelangelo's stomach growled and it ached bad enough to make him scream. "Dudes! My stomach hurts really bad!...aaaaah!" he then dropped dead...well...not dead but passed out from the venom.

Leo and Raph laughed and gave each other a high three.

"We got him bro!" said Leo looking at Mikey on the ground.

About 10 seconds later, Mikey got up a totally different turtle. His eyes were black just like theirs and he had his parasitic voice as well.

"Hey there little bro." said Leo smiling at him.

"You're one of us now Mikey." said Raph patting him on the shoulder welcoming him to his new self.

"Dudes...we need to get Donnie and April." said Mikey in his new parasitic voice looking them in the eyes.

"You're right Mikey. Let's go!" said Leo.


	4. You're Mine

With only Donatello and April O' Neil left, Donnie had to hurry up and make the antibody before they became infected themselves.

"Come on Donnie!" said April hastily with her fists balled up.

"I'm trying April! I really am!" said Donnie rushing to make the antibody.

The others were banging on the door.

April was getting worried that they would break through because they were banging so hard. "Donnie I'm getting really scared!"

"Hang on April! I'm almost done!" said Donnie hurrying to mix the chemicals.

April and Donnie forgot about the garage door on the other side because they were so afraid.

Michelangelo remembered about the garage door and whispered something into Leo and Raph's ears. So they continued to bang on the door while Michelangelo snuck around to the back.

As April watched Donnie finish the antibody, Mikey was able to get closer and closer to them.

"Ah ha! I got it!" exclaimed Donnie holding up the syringe.

"Yes!" cheered April victoriously with a smile.

"Aaaaah!" he dropped the syringe and grabbed his shoulder.

"No!" exclaimed April looking disappointed.

Donnie turned around and saw that it was Michelangelo. "Mikey!" he frowned at Mikey but before he could yell at him anymore, he felt the venom working through him. Donnie grabbed his head and groaned in agony. "I don't...feel...so...aaaaah!"

Ignoring Donatello, Mikey looked at April with his black eyes and said, "You're next April."

"No Mikey!" said April frowning ready to defend herself. She noticed his black eyes and voice. She also saw where the syringe had fallen but couldn't get to it because Michelangelo kicked it behind him.

"You're outnumbered April and it won't be long before we get you too." said Michelangelo slowly walking towards her.

"No!...the venom's...getting to me...I can't...contro..." said Donnie unable to control himself.

April looked at the door and saw that it was bending. It wouldn't be long before Leo and Raph would break through. She walked backwards until she ran into the wall. April looked around ans saw that there was nowhere to run. "How'd you get in here anyways Mikey?"

"The garage door. You guys forgot all about it so I snuck in." Michelangelo let out a sneaky laugh and continued to approach April.

Knowing that she was corned, April pulled out her fan and opened it. "Stay back Mikey! I mean it!" She didn't wanna hurt Mikey but he was infected so she had no choice.

"You think I'm afraid of your little fan April?" teased Mikey making a sneaky smile.

"It's very powerful Mikey." warned April with a serious look.

By that time, Donnie was fully infected with his eyes turned black and his parasitic voice. He opened his eyes and saw April.

"Go get her bro!" said Mikey pointing at April unleashing his brother on her. He stood there watching April.

"Come here April. I'm not going to hurt you." said Donatello slowly walking towards her.

"No Donnie! Stay away from me!" said April swatting her fan at him.

At this point, Leo and Raph broke through the door and saw that everyone was infected expect April. So the others stayed back and watched Donnie go after April.

April was outnumbered and there wasn't much she could do. "Take this Donnie!" she threw her fan at him.

With Donatello's new parasitic instincts, he easily dodged her fan and leaped onto her. Donnie was twice as strong with that venom inside of him so he easily pinned her down.

"Get off me Donnie!" April struggled for Donnie to get off of her but it was no use. He was too strong. "Get off me Donnie!" She saw his black eyes and venom foaming at his mouth. She was disgusted by this sight. Even some of the venom dripped onto her shirt. "Ugh!" April decided to hack up some spit and spit in his eye.

Donatello grabbed his eye and leaped off of her. "Argh! Disgusting April!"

April took that opportunity to get up and look for the syringe he dropped but couldn't find it.

"Looking for something April?" teased Mikey holding the syring in his mutant hands.

"That's right! You're not going anywhere April." said Leo with his arms folded.

"Yeah, Donnie's got to bite you then you'll be just like us." Raph then looked at Leo and gave him a high three.

Once Donnie got the spit out of his eye, he looked at April again. "What are you going to do now April?"

Now that April didn't have her weapon, she had to rely on fist fighting. She balled up her fists and said, "Ok Donnie, you asked for it."

"You think you can fight me April? Give me your best shot!" teased Donnie.

"With pleasure." April ran towards him and tried to fight him. She tried to do a roundhouse kick but Donnie caught her leg and pulled her down.

The other turtles laughed as she was unsuccessful.

Donatello tried to bite April's leg but she kicked him in the face with her other leg. Donnie then got upset and while April tried to get up, he tackled her. "Oh no you don't!".

April felt weak from his tackle.

"You're mine April!" Donnie then grabbed her hair and pulled it back. He immediately bent down and bit her on the neck.

"Aaaaah!" she cried grabbing her neck.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others.

"See April. That wasn't so bad." said Donnie looking at April. He then joined his brother as they walked out of Donnie's lab.

April, on the other hand, felt the venom running through her bloodstream. "Ugh! No!...I can't..." She then passed out on the floor and became unconscious.


	5. Dead or Alive

The wasp egg was about to hatch as the turtles formed a circle around it. They all watched the egg for about a minute until they saw movements.

"Here it comes dudes!" exclaimed Michelangelo.

"I'm so ready for this." said Raph.

"It's beautiful...(clears throat) scientifically speaking." said Donnie.

"It's...glorious!" said Leo.

They all dropped their weapons and held their arms open to welcome the newborn wasp. The egg cracked and a little juice spilled out on the side.

Back in the lab, April woke up in misery. She felt really weak with a migraine and blurry vision. She struggled getting up while holding her head. "I don't...feel so...good." She squinted her eyes to see where she was at. It was hard getting around in Donatello's lab. April almost forgot where she was since the venom was brainwashing her. She had to mentally fight off the venom so it wouldn't completely brainwash her. "I've got to...find that syringe...ugh where is it?" Her blurry vision made her run into things and even knock over and broke one of Donnie's beakers. "Ooops! Sorry Donnie!" April was still sane enough to realize she needed to save the turtles. She felt around for the syringe on the table and couldn't find it. She felt under the table for it and still couldn't find it. Then April remembered that Michelangelo had it in his hand.

But what could have Mikey done with it? Did he hide it somewhere? Did he throw it away? Did he break it?

To April's fear, she saw the syringe broken on the ground with the antibody spilled out. "No!...Mikey!...aaah!" She felt the venom trying to take control of her. April grabbed her head again because the pain was getting intense. She had to remain strong or they all would be infected and later killed. "I hope Donnie has some more somewhere...arrrgh! Come on April! Fight it!...fight it!" she tried to cheer herself up.

Back where the turtles were, the egg completely hatched and the newborn wasp's head came out. It made its way out of the egg and flew around the turtles trying to decide which one to land on. As the wasp flew around, the turtles were eager to be sacrifices for the parasitic wasp.

April's vision was declining as she struggled to find some more antibody. "No! No! Come on!" She became frustrated because she felt like the venom was about to take over her. She was so determined to find some more antibody. Fortunately, April found another beaker that was half full on Donnie's table and felt so relieved. There was also a spare syringe right beside it. "Oh thank goodness!" April was about to go blind when she took the syringe and sucked up the antibody. She took a deep breath and stuck herself with it. Immediately she felt a burning sensation going through her body. "Ah!"

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Leo.

The wasp decided to land on him and start eating him.

April barely heard Leo scream because her senses were fading out. But since she shot herself with the antibody, they were gradually coming back. "Hang on guys...I'm...coming." April had to breathe heavily because the reversal process was intense. The fact that the venom was about to take over her and having the antibody work its way to reverse it had a huge effect on her. "Ah!...come on!...come on!...I can feel it working!" April's senses were coming back to normal. Her headache was going away and vision was clearing up.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Leo continued screaming as the wasp ate him.

April shook her head to hurry up the process. "Hang on Leo! I'm coming for you guys!" she felt a little dizzy but tried her best to cope and ran out to the lair to rescue the turtles. In the lair, April saw the wasp chewing on Leo. With the syringe still in her hands, she quickly put it down and immediately took out her fan and swung fast and furiously. She loved the turtles and hated to see them suffer. "Get off him you hideous beast! Take that! And that! And that!" April's anger made her strong and she cut the wasp's abdomen.

The giant wasp screamed as its body fluids spilled out on the ground.

April kept cutting it even though it was already injured. She wanted the wasp dead for attacking Leo because that really upset her.

Finally it got so weak that it fell to the ground and died.

April felt so satisfied when the wasp died. She then turned to the turtles and noticed that they had their arms open, including Leo who had blood running down his chest.

Apparently, the turtles had been brainwashed so much that they didn't realize they were still standing.

"Oh no Leo!" Since he was the one that was injured, April wanted to cure him first. She ran to him and shot him in the neck. She cured them one at a time. After shooting them, she quietly walked away.

The turtles groaned in agony as the antibody worked through their bodies. After their transition to back to normal, the turtles opened their eyes and looked at each other. The turtles saw Leonardo's chest bleeding and gathered around him.

"Leo! What happened to you dude?" exclaimed Mikey pointing at him.

"Yo! You okay Leo?" asked Raph looking worried at Leo's chest.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Leo looking at his brothers. But then he looked where they were looking and saw blood running down his chest. "Oh geez! What happened to me?" He grabbed his wound and grit his teeth. At first he didn't feel it, but when he looked at it that's when the pain came. It was like the antibody worked as a pain killer kind of.

Donnie looked closely at Leo's chest and saw teeth marks. "Looks like you've been bitten."

"But by what?" asked Leo frowning at Donnie.

"By the wasp I killed!" said April from behind them holding a first aid kit she got from Donatello's lab.

The turtles turned around. "April!"

April ran to Leo to treat his wound.

"Did you say you killed the wasp?" asked Donnie looking at her with curiosity.

"Yes! I saw the wasp eating Leo so I pulled out my fan and let him have it!" said April while wrapping up Leo's wound.

After hearing April say that, Leo smiled. He was happy that she saved him. But not only him, but his brothers as well. "We can always count on you when we're in trouble April. We owe you our lives."

"Yeah! You totally rock April!" exclaimed Mikey.

When April was done with Leo she looked at Donnie and walked over to him.

Donatello blushed as his crush approached him. He made a nervous laugh and said, "Hey April."

"Hey Donnie!" April smiled at him.

"Oh look at the two love birds!" teased Raph smiling.

The others giggled as they watched April and Donnie interact.

"Um...well...yeah, thanks for savings our lives April. You're our hero...I mean uh, shero...I mean..." Donnie stumbled as his crush was in his face.

April put her finger on his lips and said, "No. You're my hero." She then looked Donnie in the eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aww love's first kiss!" teased Mikey smiling at them.

"You know, I've got to admit. I really think Donnie and April are finally in love." concluded Leo.


End file.
